Staying focused in the current fast-paced environments of work or school can be challenging particularly during a meeting, discussion, or class. The material may be less interesting at times, leaving the person bored and easily distracted with other more intriguing thoughts such as what to eat for dinner, planning an upcoming vacation, reading email, or surfing the Internet. Alternatively, the information may be very interesting but voluminous and complex, making it difficult for a person to keep up with the onslaught of incoming information and difficult terminology. In addition, the speaker may be jumping between topics or may simply talk quickly, thereby making him/her difficult to understand. In any of these situations, current technologies are limited to only allowing the person to record the information for later retrieval. This tends to be problematic because understanding or comprehending the information at the current time rather than later may be necessary or preferred. In order to avoid missing even more of the discussion, any information missed by the user typically cannot be accessed until later using conventional techniques or practices.